Sunlight and Pocket Watches
by Arekuchan93
Summary: This is overly-dramatic and very pro Roy-Riza. If u like that stuff, you might enjoy this. DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE DRAMA!
1. Chapter 1

Finding Home: Chapter 1

_Clap! _A boy with yellow hair pulled back in a braid transformed his metal arm into a sword.

"Brother, you're not supposed to use alchemy!" said a large suit of armor.

"Lighten up Al!" shouted the yellow-haired boy to his brother as he charged toward a black-haired man in a blue uniform. And it wasn't the type of uniform you would expect to see on a colonel…

"Brother," shouted the suit of armor, "it's only a basketball game!"

"I don't care Al," said the yellow-haired boy whose name was Edward, "this is an opportunity to get some of Mustang's respect!"

Just as Edward was about to come into contact with the black-haired man named Roy Mustang, he passed the ball to a woman with her blonde hair pulled back in a clip. "Riza, it's yours!" shouted Mustang.

Riza caught the ball and dribbled off as Alphonse, the suit of armor, began to chase her down the court.

"You're going to get it someday, colonel," said Edward to Roy.

"I wouldn't count on it Ed," said Mustang. "All sport is deception."

Ed looked at Roy, "Hey, wait a second... Didn't you just tell me that all _war_ was deception?"

But by the time Ed finished his sentence Roy was gone. "Hughes!" said Mustang, "Winry's got the ball!"

Riza looked at Mustang while shaking her head. "The only reason Winry has the ball is because you weren't paying any attention when I threw the ball to you!"

Winry, a blonde girl on the same team as Ed an Al, was busy dribbling toward her basket with both Riza and another black-haired man named Maes Hughes chasing after her. Wrench after wrench was falling out of Winry's red uniform as she ran.

"What the heck is she doing carrying around all those wrenches during a basketball game?" asked Roy.

"Don't ask," said Ed, "she's Winry."

Roy then quickly ran off to join his teammates.

"Hey!" said Ed, "That was cheap!"

"Act quickly and you will end it quickly too," said Mustang.

"Hey... Wait a second!" shouted Ed.

Winry then attempted to pass the ball to Al, but Roy intercepted it before it reached him. At least he _thought_ he intercepted it.

"Ah!" shouted Alphonse, "my head!" No one seemed to notice that they were now playing with Al's metal _head_ instead of a basketball. The orange basketball had already rolled off of the court.

"Hey that's traveling!" shouted Winry as Mustang ran down the court with the "ball" You can probably imagine how hard it would be to dribble a chunk of metal anyway.

Mustang continued to speed down the court, unaware that he was running with Al's head. Or maybe he just didn't care that he was running with Al's head.

Al now sat helplessly in the corner. "Why does it have to be my head?" said Al.

Just as Roy was about to make a shot, Ed jumped out in front of him. "The ball's mine, Mustang," said Ed.

"Oh, yeah?" said Roy, "Then why do I have it...shrimp?"

Ed breathed heavily. "BAHHHH! WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN INSIGNIFICANT SPECK! I'M NOT A PUNY LITTLE ANT YOU CAN BURN WITH A MAGNIFYING GLASS!" 

"Seek to irritate and never fall for an enemy's taunts," said Mustang.

"WILL YOU STOP IT ALREADY!" Ed screamed. "I'VE HEARD YOU SAY ALL THIS STUFF BEFORE!"

"I see you have learned nothing from me," said Mustang.

Meanwhile, as Edward and Roy were fighting over Al's head (which they still didn't notice wasn't the ball, which was strange seeing as a defensive basketball player is always supposed to have their eyes on the ball) Riza walked over to the corner and picked the actual basketball up. "Men," mumbled Riza to herself.

"Um, Riza?" asked Al, who was sitting nearby.

"Yes Alphonse?"

"Um... about my head..."

"Well," said Riza, "we'll see how long it takes for them to notice that _I_ have the ball and that they have your head."

Riza dribbled over to the basket and shot a two-pointer, making it on her first try. As the ball hit the ground both Ed and Roy looked towards it

"Hey!" said Ed, "This is another one of your cheap jokes isn't it colonel?"

"Actually," said Mustang, "it isn't."

Ed looked at the "ball" in Mustang's hands. "Um... Colonel... You're holding Al's head."

"What?" Roy looked at his hands, seeing Al's head. "Guess I got a little _too _aggressive."

"Um, guys? Can I have my head back now?" Alphonse asked.

"Of course you can," said Riza as she snatched Al's head from Roy's grip. "Men are idiots."

"Got that right," said Winry, who had been sitting in the bleachers.

"Hey, where's major Hughes?" said Al as he put his head back on.

"That's lieutenant colonel to you!" said Hughes from the opposite side of the court. He had been sitting on the other set of bleachers.

"Why haven't you been playing?" asked Ed.

"Oh," said Hughes, "I took a break to look at some pictures of my darling daughter Elysia. Do you want to see?"

"Uh, no thanks," said Ed as the others sighed. Typical Hughes.

All of the sudden there were multiple noises echoing throughout the gym.

"Ed? What was that?" asked Winry.

"I don't know," said Ed, "let's go check it out."


	2. Chapter 2

Finding Home: Chapter 2

Everyone followed Ed out of the gym. Maes got out a knife, Riza loaded her gun, and Roy pulled on his gloves as Winry pulled another wrench out of her uniform pocket (How many does she have?). Al stood next to Ed, ready to fight if he needed to.

"Keep you're guard up," said Roy, "but I don't want any innocent people getting hurt, got that?"

"Since when are you in charge?" snapped Ed.

"Brother," said Alphonse, "he's a colonel, he knows how to lead."

"I'm sorry to take sides," said Riza, "but Alphonse is right. This is a job for the colonel."

Ed was quiet.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye, watch my back," said Mustang to Riza.

"Yes sir," said Riza.

"Search the perimeter," said Mustang. "Ed, Al, Winry-go search the left side and Lieutenant Hawkeye, Hughes, and I will search the other side. Hold on, I take that back. Winry come with us. Hughes, go with them. I want a responsible member of the military with each group. I don't want anyone getting out of line."

Ed scowled. He knew that Mustang was talking about him.

Hughes, Ed, and Al were soon out of Roy, Riza, and Winry's sights. They walked slowly down the side of the building.

"Who do you think it is?" asked Winry.

"Can't tell," said Mustang, "it could be anyone."

"It's not just anyone sir," said Riza as she aimed her firearm. Winry gasped and a tear ran down her cheek. It was Barry the Chopper.

"Why how nice to see you again young lady," said Barry to Winry.

"Why aren't you in jail? Asked Winry.

Barry chucked manically. "Pretty girl, did you honestly think they could keep me there? Oh no, not when I have killing to do."

"You aren't going to kill anyone!" said Mustang.

"Oh, but I already did," said Barry.

"You sick monster!" yelled Riza.

"Where's the body? I bet you didn't even kill anyone." said Roy angrily.

"Oh, but I did," said Barry, pointing. He was pointing toward the mangled body of a woman.

Winry gasped again and started sobbing.

"Hawkeye, now!" shouted Mustang.

Riza then fired a clip at Barry but it was reflected of the blade of his butcher's knife.

Winry began to sob louder and dropped her wrench.

"Riza, stay here with Winry-I'll go and get the others," shouted Mustang.

Winry sank to her knees with her hands over her wet eyes. Hawkeye kneeled next to her and put her hands on Winry's shoulders as Mustang disappeared to get the others.

Mustang ran into the others on his way to get them.

"We heard a shot," said Ed.

"Yeah, what's going on over there?" asked Hughes.

"It's Barry the Chopper," said Mustang.

Alphonse choked. "Where's Winry and Riza?"

Roy's pupils got small with fear. "Oh my God! How could I leave them behind? I'm such an idiot! If anything happens to them…" The colonel looked down. 

"We have to go find them before something happens to them!" said Al.

Meanwhile, Riza was attempting to comfort Winry when she was almost hit with Barry's butcher's knife. There was no way of telling which direction it had come from. Riza had her gun in her hand, ready to fire, but she could not see Barry.

It started to rain just then as Riza looked all around her for Barry. Winry was clutching Riza's uniform and shivering, as was Riza. Riza smiled slightly as Mustang and the others became visible in the rain. But her happiness was cut short as she saw a soaked brown-haired girl dressed in a black shirt and jeans running towards her.

"You've got to help me," said the girl, breathing heavily, "That man… He's killed my mother. I think he's going to kill me too. Riza, it me."

Riza blinked with recognition. "…Is it really-" but Riza was cut short as Barry the Chopper landed on her back, crushing her into the wet earth.

"Riza!" shouted Mustang.

Barry grabbed his butcher's knife and ran off without a word or a threat. It was amazing that he was uninjured after such a high jump.

Mustang ran over to Riza, who was still. He leaned over her body and began to sob. "No! I can't believe I left you alone!" He choked on his tears as the others stayed back and looked at the ground, assuming the worst. "I should have never left you! Oh my God how could I?"

Riza coughed and her body quivered.

"You're alive… Oh my God Riza, how can I ever forgive myself?" Roy leaned down on her body and continued crying.

"I've never seen the colonel like this," said Hughes.

"He must really love her," said Al.

"Yeah, but he shouldn't be touching her body-she could be really hurt," said Ed.

"Maybe we should tell him," said Winry, "in case she's hurt."

"I just can't believe she's alive after that man jumped on her from way up on the roof," said Al. "It's a miracle."

"Thank God she's alive," said Hughes. "If we lost her we would have lost the colonel too."

"Hey," said Winry, "where's that girl?"

"Over there," said Al, "by Riza."

The girl was holding Riza's hand as Riza's eyes slowly opened.

"Sam?" she said quietly.

"Yeah," said the girl in a hushed voice, "it's me."


	3. Chapter 3

Finding Home: Chapter 3

Riza tried to sit up.

"No, Riza," said the girl, "you're hurt."

"But you're mother…" Riza said quietly.

The girl looked down. "She's gone, Riza."

Riza began crying, which was very strange for her. Everyone always thought she was tough and she was-on the outside. Most people who seem strong are usually secretly sensitive on the inside. Mustang looked at the girl, puzzled. He didn't recognize her from anywhere, so how did Riza know her?

"She was…my best friend," said Riza quietly through her tears. "I thought both of you were dead. And all this time you were alive…" She choked and began sobbing. It seemed to hurt her because with each sob her face turned a little bit paler and she grimaced in pain.

"Riza," said the girl, "don't do this to yourself."

Roy spoke in a worried whisper. "Can you tell if it's bad?"

"My mom was a doctor and I saw her do her work but I've never seen anything like this," said the girl. "I wish I knew how to help her… We could probably start by getting her out of the rain."

Roy nodded. "Hughes, come over here and help us carry Riza inside."

Hughes walked over and looked at Riza. "I hope she's ok."

"Me too," said Mustang. "I'm just glad she's still here."

With that Roy, Maes, and the girl lifted Riza and brought her into the gym and put her on the floor. The others followed.

"It's hard to believe that we were in here having fun just a few minutes ago," said Roy. "Why did this have to happen? Why couldn't it have been me?"

"Roy," said Hughes, "what happened to Riza isn't your fault. We just have to do whatever we can for her and hope for the best."

Al looked at Riza. "Is Riza going to be ok?"

"I sure hope so Al," said Ed.

Roy looked at the girl he did not know. "You know Riza?"

"Yeah," said the girl, "she and my mom were best friends."

"What's your name?" asked Roy.

"Sam. I'm from a small village out east called Bromwell."

Roy's eyes widened. "But Bromwell was destroyed during the Eastern Rebellion… No survivors were ever found."

"We were visiting a different village to attend my grandfather's funeral when Bromwell was destroyed. We came home to ashes. After that it was just my parents and I. My grandfather was my only other living relative. We've been wandering in search of food and shelter ever since," said Sam.

"But-" Roy tried to speak but was cut off.

"Enough about me, Riza needs to be attended to. I'm just hoping that my alchemy will help."

"You're an alchemist?" asked Roy.

"Yes, my mother taught me medicinal alchemy and my dad… My dad taught me air alchemy."

"So can you help Riza?" asked Al.

"I hope so. I'm only fifteen though. I'll do as much as I can."

Riza looked at Sam. "I can't believe you're alive and carrying on your parents' alchemic legacy. Where is your father anyway?"

Sam looked down. "He died of a fever a year ago."

Riza looked at Sam with soft eyes. "You've lost so much. You're entire family is gone."

"I still have you," whispered Sam. She leaned on Riza and sobbed. "I still have you."

Riza put her arms around Sam and cried along with her, squeezing her as tight as her body would allow her to.

"You don't have to look for food and shelter anymore," said Riza. "You can stay with me and we can be a family. I'm proud of you, Sam. You're a strong girl."

Sam's tears began to slow. "Do you really mean it?"

Riza nodded. "We'll be a family. Just you, me, and Black Hayate." 

"Black Hayate?"

"Black Hayate's my dog," said Riza, smiling.

"Oh," said Sam, also smiling. "But before we do that I need to help you. Where are you hurt? Can you sit?"

Sam watched as Riza painfully attempted to sit but she was unsuccessful. Riza's breath was labored after her attempt. "I'm sorry, I can't."

Sam bit her lip and feared the worse. "I think it's your back."

Riza looked scared. "How bad is it?"

"I'm not sure. I'm going to try my best to fix it."

Sam softly clapped her hands together and placed them on Riza. There was a blue glow of light as she performed her alchemy. The others watched in awe.

"Brother," said Al, "she can do alchemy without circles too!"

Ed looked on in amazement. He was one of the few alchemists to be able to do that-and he thought he was the only one his age who could do it. But this girl was fifteen too, just like him…

Sam bit her lip again and lifted her hands off of Riza. "I hope it worked. It will take at least a couple of hours to see any results."

Roy looked at Riza. "God I hope it worked."

Winry spoke. "We shouldn't leave her on the basketball court for that long. And I obviously can't bring her to my house because we're in Central and I live in Resembool."

"But we can't carry her all the way to her house," said Hughes.

Roy was the next to speak. "I'll call up Alex Armstrong. I'm sure he'll be able to carry her back home."

Soon Alex Armstrong arrived. "Don't worry Lieutenant Hawkeye," said Armstrong, "I'll have you home in a hurry. After all, carrying injured people back to their homes has been passed down the Armstrong line for generations."

"Really?" asked Al.

"No," said Armstrong, "but it will be now!"

With that Armstrong gently lifted Riza off of the floor and he and the others walked out of the building and headed toward Riza's home.


	4. Chapter 4

Finding Home: Chapter 4

Soon the company of eight reached Riza's home. Hughes opened the door for Armstrong and everyone entered the small house. They were greeted by a concerned-looking Black Hayate.

"You should lay her in her bed," said Roy.

"That's a great idea," said Sam.

"My bedroom's the first room down the hall," said Riza.

Armstrong, Roy, and Sam walked down the hall to Riza's room. The others stayed in the living room. After entering, Armstrong set Riza gently on her white bed. Roy pulled the covers over her.

"I'm not going to leave you," said Roy.

"Don't be ridiculous," said Riza. "You don't need to stay with me."

"This is something I have to do Riza. I need to be here."

"At least sit down," said Riza, "I hate to see you just standing there like I'm going to die or something."

"Riza…" said Mustang, "I almost lost you today. I need to be with you."

Mustang started crying again and Riza reached for his hand and held it. "I'm here."

Sam left the room with Armstrong. As she walked down the hall she could here Mustang sobbing and mumbling. He loved her and almost lost her. She was part of him and he was part of her even if they didn't always show it. They had the strongest bond of all-a silent one.

Sam went and sat in the living room with the others and talked to them quietly. One by one they left until it was only Sam. The house was quiet. She suspected that Riza was sleeping. That was good. Some sleep would help her recover.

The minutes went by slowly and it had only been an hour but it seemed like a lifetime. She decided to go check on Riza and see how Mustang was cooping.

As Sam entered the room she saw a beautiful sight. Riza was sleeping and Roy was still holding her hand. Black Hayate was curled up by Riza's feet. Roy looked towards Sam. His face was still wet. "Thank you. I don't know what I'd do without her."

"Yeah," I said, "I'm glad I could help. I'm hoping that she will make a full recovery."

"I hope so too," said Mustang. "Has everyone left?"

"Yeah," I said, "it's just you, me, and Riza. Oh-and Black Hayate too."

Roy smiled.

"I'm going to make Riza some soup for when she wakes up. If you want you can come out with me," said Sam.

Roy shook his head. "That's ok, I need to be here."

I nodded in understanding and left the room to make the soup.

Sam kept the soup hot for over two hours before entering Riza's room again. Sam was hoping that she would be awake so she could see if Riza was improving. Sam opened the door and saw that Riza was awake. That was a good sign. "Hungry?" Sam asked. "I have some soup."

"Yeah," said Riza, "I'll take some."

"Can you try to sit?"

Riza nodded. She began to push herself up, and, with Roy's help, sat up. Roy put a pillow behind her back.

Sam smiled. "It looks likes the alchemy might be working. Does it hurt?""A little," said Riza, "but not as much."

Roy leaned toward Riza and hugged her. She hugged him back. "I'm glad you stayed Roy."

"I'm glad I stayed too."

Sam sat they tray with the soup on it in front of Riza.

"Thank you Sam," said Riza. I promise you that when I'm better we can be a proper family."

"That's ok," Sam said, "we're already a proper family. This is the closest place I've had to a home in six years."

Riza spoke. "I just wish your mother could be here and we could all live as a family. Why did she have to leave?"

"Riza," Sam said, "my mother was already dieing. She has been slowly dieing ever since my father died. As the days went on she ate less and less and her life began to drain away. I wasn't sure what I was going to do when she was gone. I'm glad I have you."

"Is that why you weren't crying over your mother's body?" asked Riza.

Sam nodded. "I was ready for her death. I had already mourned her loss. After my father died, so did my mother's spirit."

The clock than chimed nine p.m.

"I should be back at Central," said Mustang, "but I can't leave you."

"I'm fine," said Riza. "The others are probably wondering where you are. You should go."

"But-" said Roy, but Sam cut him off.

"She has a point. You can't abandon your job-You're a colonel."

Mustang sighed. "You're right," he said as he stood up. "I'll be back tomorrow."


	5. Chapter 5

Finding Home: Chapter 5

Sam had slept on the floor of Riza's room that night and awoke just as the sun came over the horizon. She sat up and noticed that Riza was already awake and sitting up.

"It's about time," said Riza, smiling.

"You're sitting!" Sam exclaimed.

Riza smiled. "Most of my pain is gone."

"That's great!" said Sam excitedly. "I'm glad that my alchemy worked. I'll be honest and say that I wasn't even sure if you'd walk again."

"That's a scary thought," said Riza. "What if my pain just went away but I won't be able to stand?"

"You should be able to," Sam said, "but we'll wait about an hour and see if you can stand just in case."

One hour later Riza was getting ready to attempt to stand.

"Here," said Sam, "I'll help you and make sure you don't fall."

"I feel so dependent," said Riza. "I hate it."

"Hopefully you won't feel like that for long," said Sam.

Riza put her arm around Sam's shoulder and pushed herself off of the bed. When her feet hit the ground she began to wobble but kept her balance with some of Sam's help.

"It's a good start," said Sam. "Hopefully by tonight you won't need my help. Alchemy is a wonderful thing. Without it you would never have recovered this fast, and quite possibly you would have never recovered at all."

As Riza sat down on her bed Sam heard the front door open. A few seconds later Roy Mustang was in the room. He sat next to Riza, who was sitting up again. "You're sitting! I'm glad you're getting better," said Mustang.

"I'm glad you're here," said Riza.

Sam left them alone to enjoy each other's company.

Later that day Sam went back in Riza's room and, much to Sam's amazement, found her standing.

"Riza?" Sam said. "I can't believe how fast you've recovered!"

Riza walked over to Roy and hugged him. "Thank you for being with me," said Riza.

"I'll always be here," said Mustang.

Sam was surprised. She had never seen either of them, especially Riza, so open before. It just goes to show that horrific experiences can really show how much people care for each other.

"So," said Riza, "how are things at Central Command?"

"Not well, I'm afraid. There has been another murder by Barry the Chopper."

"Where is he?" Sam asked.

"He's been apprehended by the State Police and put under high surveillance," said Roy.

"That good," said Sam.

Roy and Sam expected Riza to say the same but she didn't. She just stood there and shook.

"It's ok," said Roy, "he can't hurt you now."

"Carrie…" Riza sobbed.

Sam stepped back.

"Carrie?" inquired Mustang in a whisper.

"Carrie was my mother's name," said Sam.

"Oh," Roy said as he looked down.

"I think it would be a good idea if we left her alone for a while," Sam said.

"Yeah," said Roy, "I think she needs the time alone. She's lost someone."

So Roy and Sam, followed by Black Hayate, walked into the living room. Roy and Sam sat on the couch and Black Hayate curled up at Sam's feet.

"So," said Roy, "are you going to tell me a little bit about yourself?"

"There isn't really much to tell."

"You don't have any blood related family left?"

"No," Sam said. "All I have is Riza. Most of my family was killed all at once during the Eastern Rebellion."

Roy was silent for a moment.

"Sam, I think you should know something," said Mustang.

"What's that?"

"I was part of the group of alchemists that destroyed many of the eastern villages, including Bromwell and Ishbal."

Sam's eyes grew wide.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," said Sam. "You were following orders."

"Yes but still…" Mustang sighed.

Roy again fell silent for a few minutes.

"I think it's odd how there was one Eastern Rebellion but every town was rebelling for a different reason. Like the Ishbalans didn't believe in alchemy but those from Bromwell loved it and called it the work of God," said Roy.

"Yeah," said Sam, "the people of Bromwell were rebelling because we lacked the necessary government funding for our schools and hospitals."

Sam and Roy stopped talking when they heard Riza's door open. She walked out and sat down next to Sam.

"Feeling better?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," said Riza, "I'm glad to be getting around on my own. I felt so helpless when I had to be carried or helped."

Black Hayate came up and licked Riza's fingers affectionately.

"I guess he's glad your better too," said Sam.


	6. Chapter 6

Finding Home: Chapter 6

The next day Sam awoke on the couch. She realized that she must have fallen asleep on the couch. Sam rubbed her eyes and looked around. The sun was shining through the window and into the living room. Roy was gone. He probably had work to do at Central Command. Most likely more paperwork. Sam then heard the clatter of pans in the kitchen. She looked up and saw Riza getting ready to make breakfast.

"Good morning Sam," said Riza.

"Good morning," said Sam.

"I hope you like eggs," said Riza.

"I do," said Sam. "Do you want some help?"

"No," said Riza. "I'm enjoying doing something without anyone helping me."

Sam nodded in understanding. Riza didn't like to be dependant on other people.

As Riza cracked some eggs into a pan she spoke to Sam. "I can finally take care of you instead of the other way around. You don't have to worry about me anymore."

"But I like to help," said Sam.

"You helped a lot Sam. You're mother taught you well." Riza paused and then continued. "That alchemy of yours is very useful. You said that you can also do air alchemy?"

"Yes," said Sam. "My father taught me."

"There aren't very many air alchemists," said Riza.

"Yeah," said Sam, "my dad was the only one I knew of other than myself."

Black Hayate walked around Riza's legs and barked. Surprisingly Riza didn't make any threats to the dog. She just let him bark and wriggle around her legs.

"Where's Roy at?" asked Sam.

"I don't know," said Riza. "He probably went to Central Command. I'm going back tomorrow."

"What?" said Sam. "You can't go back! You need to rest!"

"Sam, I'm useless unless I'm working," said Riza. "I just feel really guilty that I'll have to leave you here alone all day."

"I can join the military," said Sam.

"No Sam," said Riza.

"Why not?" said Sam.

"Because horrible things can happen to people in the military," said Riza. "I don't want anything to happen to you."

"But I could be really useful!" retorted Sam. "I can fight and heal!"

"That might be true," said Riza, "but you'd have to pass the alchemy exam and become a State Alchemist before you could do any of that. Only a few people you're age have ever passed the exam."

"Riza, I know I can do it!" said Sam.

"It's up to you," said Riza. "Maybe you should talk to colonel Mustang beforehand. He supervises the test. He'll be able to tell you a little bit about it."

"It's going to be a lot of work but I know I can do it," said Sam.

"But what if you are called into a war? What if you have to do what the colonel did during the Eastern Rebellion?" asked Riza.

Sam was quiet for a moment. "I don't know."

The front door then opened. Roy Mustang walked in. 

"Back already?" asked Riza.

"It's a slow day at Central," said Mustang. "All I have is paperwork, and I can do that here." Roy set down a stack of papers on a table.

"Does everyone know why I'm not at Central? They aren't suspecting that I'm a deserter are they?" asked Riza, concerned.

"No," said Mustang, "they don't think that. Myself and the others told everyone the story."

"Great," said Riza, "now they're going to pity me. That's the last thing I want. I'll be back tomorrow anyway."

"I cant allow that," said Roy. "You need to give your body a rest."

"It's done resting," said Riza. "I'm fit to work."

"Riza," said Sam, "give it time."

"It doesn't need time," said Riza.

Sam and Roy decided not to argue with her anymore. It would be useless.

"Oh," said Riza, "Sam was wondering about the State Alchemy Exams."

"Are you interested in taking them?" asked Roy.

"Yes," said Sam, "I am."

"Well," said Mustang, now interested, "what can you do?"

"Medicinal alchemy, obviously, and air alchemy."

"Air alchemy?" Roy was impressed. "That would really impress the Führer. I don't think there is any State Alchemist who specializes in air alchemy, and the medicinal alchemy would be very practical."

"So do you think I stand a chance?" asked Sam.

"I think you should give it a shot," said Mustang. "The exams are in a week though."

"A week?" said Sam. "That's all?"

"Yeah," said Roy, "unless you want to wait until next year."

"No," said Sam, "I can't wait another year."

"You need to find a teacher," said Roy. "I suggest that you allow me to teach you. I know the ropes of State Alchemy."

"I'd be honored to have you as a teacher," said Sam.


	7. Chapter 7

Finding Home: Chapter 7

Sam met Roy Mustang in the Central Library on the alchemy floor. Roy had requested that she be allowed to enter for her training and the brigadier general had agreed to it. He found no harm in some alchemic training.

"I'm not sure what I should teach you, seeing as you know a lot about alchemy already," said Mustang to Sam. "I've seen your alchemy without circles. It's impressive work."

"Thank you," said Sam.

"I've seen your medicinal alchemy, but I haven't seen your air alchemy. Will you demonstrate?" asked Roy.

"Yeah, sure."

_Clap!_ Air swirled together in front of Sam's hands and then it exploded, sending out a gust of wind that knocked over a bookshelf and nearly knocked over Roy.

"There may be a State Alchemist in you yet," said Roy, smiling. "If you can pass the written exam I am sure you will make it into the alchemy program."

Sam smiled. "I've had years of practice and wonderful teachers."

"I don't know what to show you," said Roy, "you are already very skilled. Perhaps you should read up on medicinal alchemy. You didn't seem to know much about it when you performed it on Riza."

"I didn't," said Sam. "I have only been practicing medicinal alchemy for a year now, but I seem to be better at that than air alchemy. I guess it's more of my thing." Sam paused. "My mother began to teach me medicinal alchemy after my father died, in case she got hurt. I needed to keep her alive or I would be on my own. I would have no place to stay. And then… And then she was killed. No alchemy can bring back a human. I'm just glad I have a place to stay."

"You're right about how no alchemy can bring back a human. You should talk to Ed and Al about their mother," said Roy.

"Why?" asked Sam. "What happened to their mother?"

"That's a question for them to answer," said Roy.

With that Sam went to the nearest bookshelf and searched for some books on medicinal alchemy.

She found some and sat down at a table to read as Mustang supervised.

Three hours later, Sam was still looking at medicinal alchemy books.

"That's enough for today," said Roy. "You don't want to overdo it."

"I guess you're right," said Sam.

Roy helped Sam put her books away and they left together to return to Riza's house.

When they arrived at Riza they found her on her couch reading a book next to Ed and Al, who were apparently visiting. She looked up from her book upon their entrance. "How's the training going?" she asked.

"It's going well," said Sam.

"She's researching medicinal alchemy," said Roy.

"Medicinal alchemy?" inquired Al. "But I thought you already knew a lot about that. You healed Riza."

"Honestly," said Sam, "that was the first major injury I've healed. I've only been practicing medicinal alchemy since my father died."

"Really?" asked Riza.

Sam nodded.

"Wasn't it extremely risky to perform alchemy on Riza when you didn't know what you were doing?" asked Ed. He seemed angry. "You could have made her worse!"

"Brother-" started Al.

"Don't start with me Al," said Ed.

Al looked down.

"Don't you understand?" asked Sam. "I needed to do something! I couldn't just watch her suffer like that! She was the only person I had left!" Sam started crying and her brown-green eyes grew wet with tears.

Al walked over to Sam and gently put his arm around her. "It's ok Sam, my brother doesn't mean it. He just knows what it's like to lose someone. I think he's just angry that you took that risk."

"I had to do something Al," said Sam through her tears. "I just needed to. I couldn't lose her like I lost my mother."

Riza looked down.

"I understand," said Al. "I too lost my mother. We too took a risk. My brother and I attempted to bring her back to life and we paid the price. My brother lost an arm and a leg, and I lost my body. Now my brother has to deal with auto-mail and I'm stuck in this suit of armor."

"That's horrible," said Sam.

"Look," said Ed, "I'm sorry. I just wouldn't be able to stand seeing you lose Riza."

"It's ok Ed," said Sam, "I understand."

"I hate to see all of this caused by me," said Riza.

"Riza," said Roy, "you're very important to a lot of people around you and you don't realize it. A lot of people need you."

Sam looked Al and Ed. "I'm glad someone else knows what it's like."

"If you ever need someone to talk to, we're here," said Al. "You don't have to bottle it up, Sam. You're hurting."

Sam began to sob and Al pulled her in closer. "I wish I could be of more comfort to you. My armor must be very cold."

"No," said Sam. "It doesn't bother me because I know that beneath your armor you're there even if you don't have a body." 

Sam continued to cry and hugged Al tighter.

"Let it out," said Al.

The others watched the two and began crying themselves. Everyone had been having a difficult few days. They all needed to let it out, because those who keep the hurt inside hurt more because the it builds up inside of them and slowly eats away at them.

"Al?" asked Sam.

"Yes Sam?"

"Thank you."


	8. Chapter 8

Finding Home: Chapter 8

A few hours later, it was only Sam and Riza in Riza's living room. Riza put her arm around Sam.

"I know these past few days have been difficult Sam," said Riza.

"I'm fine," said Sam.

"Are you sure about that? If you need to talk…"

"I'm fine."

The two were silent for a few minutes.

"Riza?"

"Yes?"

"…Thank you."

"For what?" asked Riza.

"For giving me a home," said Sam.

"Oh Sam…" Riza said. And then, all of a sudden, Sam leaned towards Riza and hugged her. Riza hugged her back.

"I need to thank you too, for helping me."

Sam smiled.

Riza spoke again. "I also need to thank you for being here. It gets lonely with just Black Hayate."

"I understand," said Sam. "It got lonely with just mom too…" Sam's voice drifted off.

Riza looked at her coffee she now held in her hand. She gently rubbed it with her fingers. "I think it's time we both got some sleep," said Riza. "You can sleep in the room next to mine."

With that both Riza and Sam rose from the couch and walked to their rooms. Sam watched as Riza disappeared into her room and then entered her own. She saw a bed beneath a single window and also a dresser and a mirror. It reminded her of her bedroom back in Bromwell before it was destroyed. She laid down for a much needed rest.

In the morning Sam awoke to footsteps out in the hall. She rubbed her eyes, stood up, and went out into the hall. She saw that Riza was already dressed in her blue military uniform. Sam watched as she put a gun in her pocket.

"Riza?"

Riza looked around. "Oh, I didn't realize you were up." 

"Riza…"

"Look, I'm fine," said Riza. "Trust me."

Sam decided to stop bugging Riza about going back to work. She knew she would never be able to keep Riza home another day.

"I'll see you tonight," said Riza. "Roy is at Central Command so I would stay here and practice for the exam."

Sam nodded as Riza picked up her jacket and walked out the door.

It was past dark before Riza returned. For the most part, Sam had been practicing her alchemy all day and she now was sitting on the couch and reading a book that Riza had left on the table.

"Hey Riza, how was work?" asked Sam.

"Well," said Riza, "it was slightly annoying."

"Why's that?"

"Everyone gave me flowers and asked me how I was doing. Everyone seemed really concerned. They treated me differently."

"Oh," said Sam. "I guess you'll get that after being hurt like you were."

"I just don't get it," said Riza. "Don't they understand that I'm better now?" She shook her head as she set her coat on the couch.

"They just care about you, that's all. They know you've been through a lot lately."

Riza sighed. "I really need to get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

A few days later that day of the Alchemy Exam arrived. Sam was up early and cramming before she had to leave. Riza walked in and found that her table was completely hidden by various alchemy books.

"Are you ready to go?" asked Riza.

"I hope so," said Sam.

Riza and Sam then left for the Alchemy Exam.

About fifteen minutes later Riza and Sam reached the location of the Alchemy Exam.

"Good luck," said Riza before Sam entered the building for the written part of the test.

"I hope I'm ready," said Sam.

An hour later Sam walked out of the building with Roy Mustang, who had been supervising the test along with other members of the military.

"How do you think you did?" asked Riza.

"I don't think I did too bad. I didn't finish but I got most of it done," said Sam.

"Next is the interview," said Roy.

Later, Sam was called into a room to be interviewed. There were many members of the military in the room, including Roy Mustang and the Führer. They asked her to sit on a three-legged chair, which did not refuse her.

"So," said the Führer, who was seated in the middle, "why do you want to be a State Alchemist?"

"I want to be a State Alchemist," replied Sam, "because I want to be as close as I can to the person who means the most in my life."

The Führer nodded. "Would this person be Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye?"

Sam was surprised. "Yes sir."

"I heard about what happened and how you healed her with your alchemy," said the Führer. "It's impressive work."

"Thank you, Führer," said Sam. "I am honored that you think so."

This time another man asked a question. "Is it true that you can perform both medicinal and air alchemy?" said the man.

"Yes," said Sam. "My parents taught me." 

"Thank you," said the Führer. "That will be all."

Mustang nodded toward Sam in approval as she left the room.

Next was the practical skills part of the test and Sam was told to go first. Sam had no idea what she was going to do. There really wasn't anything around to heal, so she decided to show everyone her air alchemy. She did the same thing for the judges as she did for Roy, only on a larger scale. She clapped her hands and the gust of wind she created was enough to uproot several trees and knock many people off of their feet.

"Alchemy without circles eh?" said the Führer. "You're just like Fullmetal. You could be useful for both healing and in combat. It's a nice combination. Gentlemen, I think we've found our newest alchemist."


	9. Chapter 9

Finding Home: Chapter 9

Sam walked home with Riza and Roy, swinging her new State Alchemist silver pocket watch that Mustang had given to her.

"Nice job today kid," said Mustang. "Congratulations, you're a dog of the military now."

Sam smirked. "Thanks."

"It's the same thing I told Fullmetal when he became a State Alchemist," said Roy. "Oh, I forgot to tell you. You will be assigned your State Alchemist alias soon. I'll tell you when I'm notified as to what it is."

Sam nodded. She wondered what her alias would be.

When the three arrived back at Riza's house, they were surprised to see that both Ed and Al were waiting inside for them.

"We heard you were taking the Alchemy Exam today," said Al.

"So," said Ed, "did you make it?"

Sam held up her pocket watch.

"Guess you did huh? Another dog of the military," said Ed, smiling.

"Yep," said Mustang "another little kid in the military."

Ed's eyes widened and his face turned red with anger. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SMALL! A SHRIMP! A LITTLE PERSON?

Sam smiled and laughed along with everyone except Ed, who looked like he was about to kill someone.

"So I guess you're a major now, aren't you?" said Al, still laughing at his brother. "We could call you Major… Wait-what's your last name? You never told us."

"I'm part of Riza's family now, so it's Hawkeye," said Sam.

Riza smiled.

"Well then," said Ed, "congratulations Major Hawkeye."

Sam smiled proudly.

Three days later there was a knock at Riza's door. Sam opened it to see Roy Mustang.

"You've been issued your alias," Roy said, handing Sam some papers. "You're the Healing Life Alchemist now. Congratulations."

Sam smiled. "I like it."

"Well it certainly suits you," said Riza.

Sam spun around. She hadn't noticed that Riza was there.

"It certainly does," said Mustang.

"Have I been issued an assignment yet?" asked Sam.

"Not yet," said Roy. "Things are kind of slow at HQ. I would take this free time to train."

Sam nodded. It would be a good idea to train before being assigned a task.

"I'll see you two later," said Roy. "I have some paperwork to catch up on." Roy left as quickly as he came.

"Sam, I think it would be a good idea if I taught you how to use a gun," said Riza. "They can be very useful at desperate times, especially if you have good aim. I'm willing to teach you if you want."

"I'd like that," said Sam.

Later Riza brought Sam to a firing range. Riza showed Sam the proper way to aim and fire the pistol. Sam proved to be a natural at shooting. She hit her mark only after one attempt, and she had never before fired a gun in her life.

Riza seemed very proud of Sam as she hit mark after mark with the pistol.

"I can't believe how fast you've learned. You're a natural at this," said Riza. "You remind me of myself when I first took up shooting."

"Thanks," said Sam.

"Tell you what," said Riza. "Keep that pistol. I have a lot more at home."

"Are you sure?" asked Sam.

"Yes," said Riza. "It would be pointless for such a skilled shooter to be walking around without a gun. And one more thing. Keep it loaded at all times. You never know when disaster will strike and you will need it."

Sam nodded. Riza was right. She had seen disaster strike many times in her life at the time that she least expected it. She took the gun from Riza and put it in her pocket.

When Sam and Riza arrived home, Sam noticed a new blue military uniform on the couch.

"Roy must have left it here for you," said Riza. "Why don't you try it on?"

Sam picked up the uniform and went to her room to change into it.

When Sam looked in the mirror, she was shocked. She looked a lot more official in this than she did in her normal jeans and t-shirt. She took off the uniform and put her regular clothes back on. There was no need to wear them now as it was late and she was about to retire to her bed. She folded the uniform and placed it on her dresser next to her new pistol. She took her pocket watch off and set it on her uniform. She heard Riza's bedroom door open and assumed she was going to sleep. Sam didn't think that was a bad idea and soon turned in for the night.


	10. Chapter 10

Finding Home: Chapter 10

Sam awoke the next morning to Riza knocking on her bedroom door.

"Sam! Colonel Mustang is here to see you!" Riza said loudly.

"Ok, tell him I'll be out in a second." Sam looked at the clock. It was only 5:30 in the morning (Jeez, what's wrong with him?).

Sam brushed her hair and walked out to see Roy, even though she was still in her pajamas. When she walked out she saw both Roy and Riza ready and in their military uniforms. Sam was hoping this early rising wasn't a normal routine, but deep down she knew it was. She just didn't want to believe it.

"It's about time," said Mustang. "You had better get into your uniform. I have an assignment for you."

"Already?" asked Sam. "I thought you said that things were slow."

"They were," said Mustang. "But last night another alchemist was killed. You've heard about the alchemist killer Scar haven't you?"

Sam nodded. How couldn't she have heard of Scar? Scar had never worried her, as neither she nor her parents had been certified State Alchemists, but she was now. She knew that when you were certified as a State Alchemist, you became a target to many-including the well know alchemist assassin, Scar.

Roy spoke again. "We have suspicions that Scar might have been in Liore."

"Why do you think he's there?" asked Sam.

"Several eyewitnesses have reported seeing him," said Mustang. "Judging by the time and place of each report, we traced his path to Liore."

"But why would he want to be there?" asked Sam. "I heard there's a civil war going on over there. And isn't the military already positioned there? Why do you need to send me there?"

"I never said that I wanted you to go to Liore," said Mustang. "I only said that we traced his _path_ to Liore. No one reported seeing him in Liore so we suspect that he moved through Liore very quickly and was undetected."

"Then where do you want me to go?" asked Sam.

"We want you to search a small deserted village ten miles east of Liore. We have high suspicions that he is there. It would make sense for him to hide there too. A deserted village seems to be a good hideout for a killer," said Roy.

"But why would he be hiding out? Doesn't he want to kill as many alchemists as he can in the shortest possible amount of time?" asked Sam.

"Yes," said Mustang, "but we think he's going to hide out for a while so that we think he's traveled farther than he actually has. He's hoping we'll lose his trail."

Sam nodded. It made sense.

We're going to send you by train to Liore along with Fullmetal. I'm hoping you'll keep him in line," said Mustang. "After that you can take a carriage to the deserted town. I've already called a member of the military in Liore and made arrangements for the carriage."

Sam nodded.

"You had better go get your uniform on. Your train leaves in an hour and I have to get you to Central Station by then," said Mustang. "And please wear your uniform. Elric never wears his. He's a bad example."

Sam laughed to herself as she went to her room to change and put her hair up.

A little less than an hour later, Sam was standing in Central station along with Roy, Ed, Al, and Riza. Riza had come along to wish Sam good luck on her first assignment.

"Don't blow this you two," said Roy. "I want you both to come home safe-and let's try to get some results this time."

Ed scowled. "Don't worry sir, we will."

"I'm going with them sir," said Al.

"It's dangerous Al," said the colonel.

"I need to be with my brother sir," said Al.

"Very well," said Mustang, "but try not to get too close to Scar this time."

"Yes sir," said Al. He remembered what had happened to him last time when he had gotten too close.

"Are you all ready?" asked Mustang.

Ed, Al, and Sam nodded.

"Do you have your gun?" Riza asked Sam.

Sam patted the pocket of her uniform and felt the barrel of the gun. Sam nodded.

"Be careful out there," said Mustang. "I don't need another alchemist slaying. Got that?"

Ed, Al, and Sam nodded once again.

The five of them then heard the train to Liore as it pulled into the station. Sam watched nervously as it drew to a stop. This moment had been long anticipated by Sam, but she hadn't thought that her first assignment would be searching for a murderer on a personal crusade.

The three of them saluted Mustang and Riza before leaving to board the train. As they boarded they heard Riza say a few last words before they departed. "Be safe."


End file.
